


The Breaking Of A Wave Cannot Explain The Whole Sea

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is gayer, Alex is lowkey player, F/F, Gay, Jealousy, Maggie is gay, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn, Superfamily, Surfing, They'll figure it out, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: Slight surf AU. Alex is still in DEO, Kara is still an alien and Sanvers is still happening. Alex is a professional surfer and Maggie is gay for Alex. Just a warning! Really gay.





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the June and it was a good weather for surfing. The waves were perfect for tricks and just for enjoying the ocean. There were many surfers practicing for the Yearly Midvale Surfing Competition. Alex was no different. The only difference between Alex and the other surfers was that Alex had been the champion of the competition for five years straight. 

Well, nothing about Alex was straight. She had many years ago discovered she liked girls instead of boys. And since she worked out for surfing she looked good, really good. Alex knew that and didn't usually use it for her own advances. But time to time when she was feeling really good about her training or studying or just was bored she went out clubbing. Since she was hot she got the attention of both, girls and boys. 

Alex, however, made it pretty clear that she was interested in only girls. This years competition wasn't very rough, so Alex used only the tricks she knew well, not the new and risky ones she would've used if there were any tough competitors. 

While Alex was doing exercises she saw someone on her right. The girl was far away but still, Alex could tell the girl was gorgeous. The girl had long dark hair and was wearing a black tank-top with navy blue swimming shorts. The brunette wasn't a local, Alex knew that because she knew most of the locals and the brunettes skin tone was darker than any of the locals. 

But still, Alex hoped the girl would stay around. She didn't know why, but she was drawn towards the other girl. While Alex was staring at the brunette, her workout forgotten, the girl had walked closer and was now walking past Alex, her eyes looking out on the ocean and not noticing Alex yet. Alex composed herself and decided to approach the brunette. 

"Hi, excuse me, you aren't local are you?" Asked Alex, since it was the only thing that came to her mind at the moment. The girl startled since she hadn't noticed Alex before. 

"Ummm... Hi!", the woman said, "No, I'm just visiting with my friends." 

"So how long are you staying?" Alex was curious. 

"I'm staying here for the summer." 

Alex was glad she could have more time with that woman. As they held gazes Alex discovered that the girl had the brownest eyes she had ever seen and she felt like she could get lost in them. Then it hit Alex, she still didn't know the other girl's name. 

"Hey, I forgot, I'm Alex by the way, and your name is?" Alex chuckled. 

The other girl smiled at that, "I'm Maggie". 

"Well, Maggie, what are your plans for today? Maybe you could come to watch the Competition?" Alex smiled.

"Ummm... I don't have any plans so I guess I could come and watch it. You competing or something?" Maggie asked. 

Alex smirked "Yup".There was a long silence when they just stared at each other. 

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you there," said Maggie shifting self-consciously under Alex's gaze, breaking the silence. 

" Oh, yeah, sure. You know what time it starts?" Alex asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, it starts at six right?" 

"Right!". Alex confirmed, smiling. " Oh, almost forgot, could I maybe get your number?"Alex asked when she remembered. 

"Oh, yeah, sure," Maggie said looking for something from her backpack. 

She pulled out a pen and reached for Alex's arm. Alex felt electricity flow through her body from where the shorter woman touched her arm and she briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss the woman but shoved those thoughts in the back of her head since the other woman let go of her hand. 

"Well, I have to go find my friends now, they'll start to think something happened to me. See you around Danvers!" Maggie said while walking past Alex who was just smiling at her.

It took Alex a while after Maggie left, that she realized Maggie had used her last name which she for sure hadn't given the woman. It made her a little alert since even though she was on vacation she still had a little sister to protect. Wait, no, Maggie can't be dangerous, there must be another way she knew her last name. She was famous among the locals so Maggie could've heard from them. Alex thought to herself. 

She usually didn't like getting all that attention but once in a while, it was good to know you were the best at something. Getting all that attention didn't make her job any easier either. 

Everyone thought she was just a student in NCU, but really she had a part-time job - soon to be full time - in a secret government agency called the DEO(The Department of Extranormal Operations) and there were only three people who knew the truth. 

Her mom Eliza, her sister Kara - who was an alien herself, hence the need to protect her so fiercely - and her best friend Lucy, who had figured out she was doing something shady and wouldn't let Alex lie to her, and now Lucy was thinking of joining the DEO, much to Alex's displeasure. 

While Alex was lost in thought she hadn't seen a certain blonde walking up to her. 

"Here you are!!!" Kara half-yelled over-enthusiastically. 

Alex jumped at the sound of her little sister near her. She hadn't seen the blonde walk right next to her. Wow, how are you supposed to protect when you can't even be in the present Alex scoffed at herself. At this Kara frowned and looked confused. Alex just shrugged her shoulders 

"Hey, Kara, what are you doing here?" 

"I was just coming to see if you're ready for the Competition and if you wanted to meet with mom before going out on the water?" 

Alex thought about meeting with mom before the event but found herself not really wanting to. Her mother and she didn't get along that well. They always tried to improve, but there was always something that would mess it up and make them start all over again in a few months of cooling down.

But when Alex looked at Kara, she had the puppy look on her face saying she really wants Alex to go with her before heading out and who could resist Kara-Danvers-Puppy-Pout? Not her, obviously since she found herself, not even a second later, being dragged by hand in the direction of their house.

When Alex and Kara arrived at the house, they had a little time before their mom would return from groceries. Alex was glad she had time to prepare herself for the encounter with her mom. She didn't exactly hate her mom, but when she talked with her mom she felt like she was always disappointing her with her life choices. 

Well, one thing was for sure, her mother didn't approve Alex's part-time job since it involved Alex learning how to fight aliens ten times bigger than herself and putting herself in danger. Alex had stopped changing in front of others when she joined DEO because her body was covered with bruises and cuts. 

For somebody who didn't know she got them while training to be a secret agent, they would think she was being beaten up at home or gotten into a bad fight, which wasn't that far from the truth actually. Even now, on her vacation, she had bruises. There were considerably less, but still, there were a lot and some cuts. 

Alex was lucky she hadn't gotten hit in the face in her last training. She had fought an alien twice her size with blue skin and gills on his forearms. He had long fingers and slimy looking hair. He wasn't that strong or fast that was why he was being used to train new recruits. 

While Alex had been thinking about her job and school stuff back in National City, she hadn't noticed her mom had gotten back home and was greeting the daughter who noticed immediately. With Kara being an alien and Superman's cousin, she had the exact same powers as him, including super-hearing.

She used her super-hearing usually to find Alex's heartbeat since it calmed her. Her sister had had that effect on her since the first day she had met the Danvers and she was glad because right now, she couldn't imagine her life without Alex. The older girl had done so much for her, still continues to do. 

When Eliza had made her way to the kitchen where Alex was nursing her glass of orange juice, they greeted and started to talk about the weather and the events in the town.

Maggie was walking away from the famous Alex Danvers she had heard rumors about since she came here a month ago. She liked to sit at the little cafe and analyze her surroundings, she found it calming and it also cleared her head from all the thoughts she wanted to avoid, but couldn't. 

When Maggie reached the point where the water met rocks and sand she came to a stop. Maggie had to admit, the rumors about how hot Alex was were true. She was pretty hot with her toned abs(she had seen them since all that Alex was wearing was a sports bra which made it hard for Maggie not to stare) and her short auburn hair. 

Alex was perfectly tanned and muscular, just the kind that made Maggie fall. It seemed as if Alex was perfect and Maggie was kind of scared to go to tonight’s competition. She was pretty sure Alex was straight and she was done falling for the straight girl. At least that was what she had promised herself. 

Obviously, Maggie hadn't been around long enough to know that Alex was as straight as a spring. Yes, Alex had hooked up with some guys some years ago but she soon figured out she was gay, so she settled on hooking up with women. A few half-serious relationships here and there, never lasting more than six months. 

Alex was kind of a player and she knew it, hardly showed off with how many women she had slept or dated but a player anyway. Maggie had been sitting on one of the rocks and was thinking of her previous conversation with Alex when she heard footsteps in the distance. When she turned her head she saw her friends Emily and Lena walking towards her. 

"Hey, Maggie! Where were you? We thought that something had happened to you." Emily started. 

"Sorry guys, just ran into somebody and talked a little, tried to keep it short, but try to keep anything short with Alex Danvers."Maggie chuckled while her friends stared at her in disbelief. 

"YOU TALKED TO ALEX FUCKING DANVERS!?!?!?!?!" 

Emily practically exploded which made Maggie laugh out loud and Lena, who had been quiet until now, to chuckle. Emily glared at Maggie until Maggie finally calmed down a little. 

"Yes, Alex Fucking Danvers" Maggie said imitating her friend's voice which made Lena chuckle even more. Emily shot her a glare before turning back to Maggie 

"Come on then, spill the beans, tell us what you talked about! Was she as hot as the rumors say she is? Where did you meet her?" 

"Dude, chill," Maggie chuckled lightly at her friend's enthusiasm over finding out more about Alex. 

"I was walking along the beach and she was doing warm-ups or something, I didn't really notice her until she spoke to me. She asked me if I was local and later invited me to watch the Competition. Aaaand, then I left and came here to meet with you guys" 

Her friends were silent for a moment before Lena spoke up, "So, what you're saying is that you have a date tonight with Alex Danvers??" Maggie blushed a little at that.

"I wouldn't call it a date but yeah, I think I'm gonna see her later tonight." 

"Damn. You're lucky you're my best friend or else I would kill you out of jealousy!" Emily said while linking her arms with Maggie and Lena. They walked in silence for a while before starting to discuss what they were going to wear later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already 5:30 but Maggie was still deciding if she should wear a tank top with swimming shorts or crop top with normal shorts. Finally, she decided on the latter. She put on her snap back and was out of the door in minutes. 

The walk to the beach was short since she had wanted an apartment close to the beach. As she was walking towards the beach she texted Lena, asking where they were. When Maggie got to the beach it looked great. There were a little too many people for her liking but it wasn't overly uncomfortable for her, she just stayed cautious and alert. 

"Hey! You made it!" A woman’s voice drew her out of her thoughts. Maggie looked up, finding deep brown eyes already looking at her. 

"Hi! Yeah, I was just checking where my friends were, they're here too. Not that we live in the same apartment, not that I meant anything by that, just we live close and we came here together for vacation before going back to college... I'm gonna... stop talking, now..."Maggie rambled a little. 

Alex found it adorable and fascinating at the same time. "Okay, well, I'm glad you don't have to be alone than when I have to go surf. But, wait... you said college? Where are you studying? Oh, and how did you know my last name?" Alex was curious about where the little woman studied, but she didn't dare to hope it was anywhere near NCU. 

"Wow, a lot of questions here, Danvers" Maggie chuckled."I'm studying at NCU, just transferring actually. And come on, I had been here less than a week before I heard about the famous Alex Danvers who everyone was so proud to call their friend or neighbor etc. And by the way, I do like to socialize when I visit a new place so I like to sit at the cafe next to the library and they do talk about you a lot."

Maggie explained while smirking at Alex who looked kind of sheepish hearing so many people talked about her. 

"Yeaaaah, can't really help it. They have been talking about me since I won the Surfing Competition three years straight and after the last win had a huge party. Can't say it went that well. At the current time, I was more of a party girl then right now, hooked up with a lot of girls." Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself. "Now I'm still a party girl but I don't do one-night stands as often and much as I used to." 

Alex said proudly, she didn't know why she was so quick to tell Maggie that but she will have time to think about it later. She so did not want to go back to how she was before Hank (Her boss. Also called J'onn since he was an alien too but a lot of people didn't know it) had found her and helped her back on track. These were some dark times for her, even when she got first place in competitions it seemed as if it still wasn't enough for her mother. 

"Wait, you hooked up with girls?" Maggie was so surprised she couldn't hold back the question. Alex quirked an eyebrow, staring at Maggie with a look Maggie couldn't identify 

"I guess you haven't really listened to the stories about me then. But yes, I'm a lesbian and I hooked up with girls. Is that a problem?" 

Maggie immediately apologized "Oh, shit, sorry no. It's just that I didn't think you played for my team, and it's no problem. I'm gay too. Not that I mean anything by that besides just telling you, no other meanings or anything... aaah, crap" Maggie looked at her feet for a few seconds "I'm rambling again aren't I?". 

When Maggie looked up she was expecting to see mockery or something close to that in Alex's eyes but all she saw amusement and something else she couldn't quite identify. "Yeah you are, but it's okay. I'm practically immune to rambling nowadays thanks to my little sister." Alex smirked. 

"Oh, okay," Maggie said, still a little embarrassed. 

Just then Emily and Lena show up and when they notice who Maggie is talking to they share a quick look before approaching the pair. 

"Heeey, here you are, we were wondering whether you would even show up, but then we remembered you had a date with Alex." Emily teased Maggie a little. Lena and Emily started to laugh when Maggie's cheeks went red. 

She turned towards Alex "I didn't actually say we had a date, just that you invited me to come to watch you compete." 

"Oh, so this won't count as a date?..." Maggie looked up and saw Alex smirking "Well, that's kind of unfortunate. I really would like to go on a date." Alex chuckled a little at Maggie's shocked expression. 

"Oh... um... of course, I would like to go on a date with you, but we can count that one if you want and then the next one would be our second date, or not. Or we could only count the next if you want. And oh God, I'm rambling again." Maggie looked down in embarrassment again. Come on Maggie, get yourself together already. 

Alex just looked down at Maggie adoringly, which it didn't go unnoticed by the two sets of eyes watching them. Maggie looked up to find brown eyes looking at her. She felt like she could just get lost in them and never find her way back. Alex gazed back at her and unknown to the brunette, had similar thoughts. 

It seemed like they were the only people around and Maggie had to fight the urge to just close the space between them and kiss both of them senseless, but she couldn't do that. She barely knew Alex(the rumors didn't count since they are or aren't completely true). 

The sound of someone clearing their throats brought both of them back from their little bubble. Maggie blushed and quickly looked away. Now Alex looked at Maggie in amusement, but only for a second or two and turned towards Maggie's friends. 

"Hi, I'm Alex like I guess you already know, I might have two questions if it's okay with you two." Alex smiled her charming smile and Maggie's friends were stunned for a few seconds. 

Lena recovered first "Umm... yeah, of course." 

"Great, first question. Since somebody is too captivated by my charms" Alex looked briefly at Maggie, smirking, which didn't help Maggie at all. "to tell me your names I'm asking you." 

Emily started laughing at that and when she looked at Maggie glaring at her she started laughing harder. She was laughing so hard she barely got out 

"My... name... is... Emily..." 

"And my name is Lena, pardon my friend here. She just loves to tease Maggie about anything and everything." Lena said smiling at her friends. Alex laughed lightly at the last comment. 

"Don't worry, it seems like fun so who knows, maybe I'll be joining in on the teasing. If I haven't already." Alex chuckled. "Anyway, my second question..." Alex said when the laughter had died down and Maggie was done sending her friend murderous glares. "Do you guys mind if I steal your friend tonight for a few hours after the competition?" Alex asked a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

She asked Maggie's friends but she was facing Maggie who felt like she could melt in a gay-puddle right then and there under Alex's gaze. 

"If Maggie agrees then it's okay by us," Emily says while studying Maggie's features for discomfort. 

"I agree!" Maggie said a little too quickly and blushed. 

"Well that's great, meet me at the ice cream shop. I've to put away some stuff after the competition and meet up with my sister real quick so let's say meet there at 9? We could also meet up a little earlier I think, but it's better when it's a little darker. There's a place I'd like to show you. Also, show some good spots on the beach for surfing which are of course my favorite places." 

" Okay by me" Maggie glanced at her phone to look what time it was "See you then? It's almost time for you to go out on water." 

Alex smirked, "And how would you know when it's my turn to go?" 

"Ummm... I may or may not have watched the competitors list and what time it was their turn." Maggie said, looking down again. 

Alex smiled this time "Okay, well I'll see you then, I actually do need to go. Bye!" 

Maggie and her friends said 'bye' back and watched Alex walk towards the tent that was set up in the middle of the beach. 

"Dude, you're so gay!" Emily started laughing. Maggie blushed a little. 

"It's not my fault!" Maggie half-shouted at her friends which made Lena chuckle and Emily laugh harder. 

"Oh, we know, she's like, super hot, but it's not like we could do something about it since she's got her eye on you. So the only thing left for us is to tease you." Emily explained smiling sweetly at her friend. 

"I hate you." Maggie deadpanned. 

"No you don't, you love us. Otherwise, you wouldn't have agreed to this trip and going to NCU with us." Lena said smugly. 

"Fine, yes. I don't hate you. Can we go now though? Because the competition is already on and wanna see the surfers." Maggie said while linking her arms with her friends' arms. 

"Yeah... competitors," Lena muttered, but she was sure Maggie still heard her since the shorter girl shot her a glare.

There weren't a lot of people competing so it didn't go on for that long. A little time after Alex had left Maggie and her friends behind, she was up. Maggie and her friends had gone closer to the water so they could see better. 

Maggie realized it was a mistake since she could see very clearly Alex. Alex made surfing look so easy and effortless when she glided on the wave, jumped to do tricks, rode in a water tunnel and even stood on her hands at one point. 

After the competition was over Maggie said goodbye to her friends, who were still mercilessly teasing the brunette, and headed towards the ice cream shop. It was still early and so she decided to go sit and watch the sunset a little further from the ice cream booth. 

She kind of wished she had taken her beach bag with a blanket and something to wear on her top since it was getting chillier. She didn't think it would get that cold at night. The only things she did have with her were her wallet, phone, her Triumphs’ keys and sunglasses. 

Maggie checked her phone for time - it was 8:47 - and found she had some messages from her friends. She quickly answered them and started to walk back towards the ice cream shop. 

When she got there she went inside and found that Alex was already there, talking to some blonde haired girl and laughing. She felt a pang in her chest, but before she could react brown eyes locked on hers. 

Alex smiled and turned to the blonde, who was busy with her ice cream at the moment, and said something to her that Maggie couldn't hear. The blonde light up immediately and started to look around the room before her bright blue eyes landed on Maggie. 

"Hey, you must be Maggie, right? Ohhhh, you look even prettier than Alex said." The blonde turned to Alex briefly "Why didn't you say she was so pretty, I wouldn't have let you buy that last ice cream." the blonde pouted at Alex and that made Alex chuckle. 

"Because then I wouldn't hear the end of it AND I would've had to probably answer more questions than I already did... and there were a lot" Alex turned towards confused Maggie saying the last part. 

"Fineee, but you have to buy me food for that. Anyway, I'm Kara Danvers." Kara introduced herself since her sister hadn't already. 

"Oh, the sister! I've already heard some about you." Maggie said when she finally got why the two acted so familiar towards each other. 

"And I've heard all about you, well, not all since you two just met and don't know each other that well yet." Kara rambled a little, which made Maggie smile. 

"Oookay, come on, we are gonna go and Kara, don't you dare follow us..." 

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" 

"I don't care, I just care that it won't happen again," Alex said laughing lightly because her sister hadn't been able to look at Alex in the eye for two weeks after that one night. 

Alex took Maggie's hand and led her outside leaving the blonde inside the shop to finish her ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

They had walked about an hour before coming to a stop by some weird-looking fallen tree. They sat down on one of the branches and just looked at the ocean for a while in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one so Alex didn't feel the need to think of something to talk about. Suddenly Maggie jumped up with a yelp, breaking the silence. 

Alex was startled for a second but then burst out laughing when she saw a spider walking on the branch. Maggie shot her a glare, but the laugh was contagious and soon they were both laughing. 

"You scared of spiders, Maggie?" Alex asked when she could finally catch her breath. 

"No, it just surprised me, that's all," Maggie said with a slight pout which she probably wasn't even aware of, Alex thought. Which made Maggie even cuter. 

"You sure it JUST surprised you?" Alex smirked. Maggie hit Alex's arm lightly which made the woman chuckle 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Okay, fine." Alex grinned at Maggie. 

When Maggie sat down she didn't sit on back on the branch but sat down on the sand near Alex's feet. The latter slid off the branch to sit on the sand too. They looked at the ocean for a while again before Maggie broke the silence again 

"So... is there a reason why it's your favorite spot on the beach that contains mostly the most beautiful places some people have ever seen? If you don't want then you don't have to tell me anything of course." 

When Alex looked at Maggie, the woman was already looking at her, eyes bright with moon casting shadows on her face. Alex thought that she was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She didn't know what it was in Maggie's eyes that made her want to tell her the story, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Alex speak. 

"Well, when I was little I used to swim a lot and wanted to learn how to surf. I asked my dad to teach me how. He was a good teacher, but you know little kids, they can't stay still for too long and I was like that, too." 

Alex looked at the ocean again when she talked. 

"One day when I couldn't go training with him since he was away on a business trip, I wanted to learn something on my own so I could surprise him since I had already trained with him for a few years. I surfed along the beach trying new tricks and every time I failed one I would climb on my board and try again. When I was tired already I noticed I was pretty far from home so I wanted to see more. I found this place after walking for a few minutes. I stayed here for a while before heading back home. It was midday so it wasn't like I was going to get in trouble for being out over about 4 or 5 hours." 

Alex paused here and drew a deep breath before continuing 

"When I got home, I found my mom crying in the kitchen with Kara holding her. At first, I didn't understand what was going on, but when Kara looked at me with so much sadness, I knew it had to be very bad. So I asked what happened." 

Her eyes started to water when she relived that day. Maggie wanted to give the other a hug but didn't know if she was allowed so she just sat there. 

"When nobody said anything for a little while I started to get a little nervous. Finally, it was Kara who told me the news. The news that my dad had wanted to come home earlier, so he took an earlier flight. And that the plane he was on had crashed... No survivors." 

Alex's voice cracked a little in the end. She took a deep, shaky breath and continued 

"The first month was the worst. I didn't talk much. I spent a lot of time on the beach, alone and when too many people every day came to talk with me I remembered this place. Nobody ever comes this far down the beach so it was perfect for me since I wanted to be alone. One day when I was here again, Kara had been looking for me and had walked almost all of the beach's length when she found me here. I made her promise to not tell anyone about this place and since then it kind of has been a spot where we come to think or when we just want to be alone. When we were walking past it today I just kind of wanted to share this place with you. I don't even know why I don't even know you. And yet, here I am, telling the story and showing you this place." 

Alex shook her head in disbelief. Maggie was speechless for a few seconds before finally saying something. 

"I'm glad you did. It really is a nice place and I'm sorry about your father."

When Alex looked at Maggie for the first time after starting to tell the story, she forgot how to speak for second because Maggie looked like she genuinely cared and she didn't look at Alex with pity. 

While they looked at each other their bubble was broken when Alex noticed Maggie shiver from the nights chilliness a little, and then saw that Maggie didn't have a jacket or something on her top. So, being the gentlewoman she was, Alex took off her leather jacket and put it around Maggie's shoulders wordlessly. Maggie stiffened at the movement, but when she looked at Alex she relaxed a little. 

They talked hours into the night, looking at the stars and moonlit ocean. They only went back when they both felt like they could fall asleep on their feet. So Alex walked Maggie home. When they made it to Maggie's doorstep, she turned to Alex 

"I had a really good time and thanks for sharing that place with me. I appreciate it." Maggie smiled. 

"Yeah, I had too. BUT, the real question here is... was it good enough time to be considered a first date?" Alex smirked, eyes glinting with something mischievous. 

"Well, you tell me." Maggie smiled while moving to stand on the first step of the stairs so they were the same height. Alex moved closer, still smirking 

"I'd say it could possibly count as a first date, but there is just one thing missing from it totally counting." 

"Is that so?" Maggie asked while they both got closer 

"And what that might be?" Alex smiled at that 

"Glad you asked." And closed the distance between them, hesitating close to Maggie's lips only for Maggie to close the distance completely. When they finally parted they were both breathless from the kiss. Alex was close enough to hear a faint "Wow" coming from Maggie, but she was too dazed to really acknowledge it. 

This time Maggie was the one who composed herself first. "I'll see you later then." Maggie smiled while walking backwards up the stairs slowly. Alex smiled and just nodded. Maggie smiled one more time at the other girl and then went inside.

Maggie had just gotten inside when she heard a knock on her door. She knew immediately who was behind her door and she was considering if she was ready to answer (probably) thousands of questions. 

When the knock came again and more urgently, she decided to let her friends in. Oh, what the hell, thought Maggie while moving to open the door. behind the door, she found Lena and Emily, who was wearing a shit-eating grin which made Maggie think the girls had seen what had happened in front of the building. 

Her thoughts were confirmed when Emily spoke "We need details!" she said excitedly. Maggie sighed and let her friends in. She walked towards her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, trying to stall. 

"Well, come on... speak up," Lena said after a few minutes of silence 

"How was kissing someone famous?" she chuckled. Maggie looked at her friends and finally surrendered, realizing she couldn't avoid it. 

"First of all, she's not that famous. Second, it was amazing." Maggie smiled at the thought of that kiss. 

Emily and Lena changed a look, they knew Maggie was falling even before she knew it herself. 

"So you are going to see each other again right?" Lena asked, feeling protective of her best friend. 

"Yeah, I think so," Maggie said still smiling. 

"But, right now I wanna order in and watch some TV, you guys in?" 

"Yeah, we're in" 

"Great, you guys can decide what we're going to watch while I order Chinese, that okay?"

"Yeah sure." 

Maggie went to the kitchen while Emily and Lena started scrolling through Netflix, trying to find something to watch. Maggie picked up her phone and sent out a quick message to Alex saying she had a good time and asked when they would see each other again. 

While she was considering if it was maybe too forward, she called the Chinese restaurant nearby. After she had ordered themselves some vegetable spring rolls and potstickers she returned to the living room where she saw her friends already watching something on the TV. 

She went and sat on the couch next to Emily. They watched in silence until there was a knock on the door. Maggie went to answer it and carried the food to the kitchen. Emily went to help her in the kitchen. They took some plates and returned on the couch. 

After a few hours of watching TV and talking more of Alex, Emily and Lena decided it was late enough to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex woke up to find Kara bouncing on her bed with excitement. 

"Karaaaa..." Alex groaned. She glanced at the clock to find that it was 5 am. It was time for her morning run in an hour.

"Kara, why are you waking me up early?" 

"Becauseee... we have to get ready. You promised me that when you're here and the fair is open you would take me there. But before we can go Eliza said we need to do some chores, but if we start later we don't get to see everything and you promised me we would go see everything. And we also need to pack our stuff for the day, so that takes time and then the drive there with the car takes so long, even when I could simply fly us there faster, I know, I know, can't use my powers here when I'm not on Supergirl duty, but Aleeeex, it would only take a minute instead of half an hour and do you knowwhatyoucandowiththattime?" Kara said in one big breath. 

"Jeez, take a breath, kid. Fine, we will try to get there earlier than last time." Kara squealed excitedly and went to hug her sister. 

"But... no flying there. Although we can take my bike, it's faster than a car." 

"Yay, best sis ever. You know you're my favorite sister right? Cuz you definitely are." Alex rolled her eyes 

"Kara, I'm your only sister." 

"Whatever, just get ready and let's go eat breakfast before doing the chores," Kara said while getting off of her sister and practically skipping out the door. 

Alex got up and went to the bathroom. After going through her morning motions in the bathroom she went back to her room and looked for something to wear to the fare. When she was done changing out of her sweatpants and t-shirt, she went downstairs to find Kara eating pancakes faster than her mother could cook them. 

"Come sit down, Alexandra before Kara eats all the pancakes. You know how much she always eats." Eliza smiled at her oldest daughter. Alex went to sit down where there was a plate with pancakes for her and started eating. 

After breakfast, they did the chores and then started to pack for the day. Alex personally didn't have much to pack, but because of Kara's high metabolism, they had to pack quite a lot of snacks just so they wouldn't spend all of their money on food. Although they would be definitely buying food there which is why Eliza gave them some extra money. 

Alex made sure to take an extra jacket with her because she knew Kara wouldn't remember to take one. The cold didn't actually bother Kara since she couldn't feel it like humans did, so the jacket was just for the show. 

When everything was ready and they had managed to fit all the stuff into a backpack they were ready to head out. Alex glanced at the clock for a second before following Kara out the door. It was 9 am. Kara was right, it had taken them forever to get out the door. 

Alex went and climbed on her bike, followed by Kara. They took off as soon as Alex got Kara to but the helmet on. 

"But Alex, it's not like I need the helmet. I literally fly faster than a motorcycle without a helmet." After a few minutes of arguing Kara finally agreed to put the helmet on, Alex put on her own and they took off.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the fair. Alex parked her bike and they got off. As soon as Kara was off the bike it was hard for her to wait until Alex got off the bike. They had walked around for an hour before Kara wanted to make a snack-stop. They sat down at a bench in the park next to the fair since Kara was a little overwhelmed to sit where the fair was taking place. They sat there, ate and talked until a familiar voice called out. 

"Hey, Danvers" Alex looked up to see Maggie with two other girls she recognized. 

"Hey, Maggie. What brings you here?" They had traded couple of texts but hadn't talked that much that day. 

"Well, if you mean here at the fair then these two dragged me here" Maggie gestured to the two women next to her. "But if you mean here talking to you then I saw you from the distance and thought I'd say hi." 

There was a long silence after that where Alex and Maggie practically had a staring contest. Someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality and Alex seemed to remember she was here with her sister. 

"Oh, this is Kara by the way. Who you already met. She’s super annoying.” At that Kara hit her against the shoulder and the hit was way harder than it should’ve been, but Alex didn’t make any sounds nor did her facial expression change. “Okay okay, she’s amazing and the best sister ever.” Alex beamed.

“That’s more like it thanks.” Kara smiled innocently like she just didn’t cause a bruise on Alex’ arm.

“Hey! These are Emily and Lena. And that’s Alex’ little sister Kara.” Maggie introduced them.

They did their polite introductions and now there was awkward silence around there because nobody knew what to say.

“Wellllll, why don’t we leave the grossly cute couple here to enjoy the fair and let's go check the rides out ourselves?” Lena asked while looking at Kara.

“What a great idea!” Kara jumped up and went to stand next to Lena and Emily.

Emily was looking around like she was about to throw up and she was stepping from one leg to another.

“But we came here together and I was looking for- OW!” Lena gave her a sharp look and hit her with her elbow to give her the hint.

“We’re leaving now! Come on Em. Let them be.” Lena grabbed Emily’s hand to drag her away from the couple.

Maggie and Alex looked at the spot where their friends had been standing and then to each other when they both started laughing. Maggie composed herself first.

“Oookay that was odd.” 

“It was wasn’t it?” 

“Yes indeed... But want to go check out the rides now? That would be appropriate for the second date.” Maggie eyed Alex smugly.

“And what makes you think I want a second date?” The redhead said cockily, Maggie though didn’t get the hint and she thought Alex was being serious.

“Oh... Well uh, I can uh I’ll go search for others then... Uh...” She started to go, but Alex grabbed her elbow and turned her around. She turned her with a little more force than she thought and Maggie was brought flushed against Alex and she had to grab Alex’s shoulders to keep herself from falling.

“I was kidding Maggie. I’m sorry. Of course, I want a second date with you. I would be stupid to turn you down. I’m sorry.” Alex was genuinely sorry because she never wanted to offend Maggie in any way.

“Oh.. Right! Of course! Uh.. Shall we go then.” Maggie needed to put some space between them or she wouldn’t be able to think straight. Not that she could anyway but you got the point.

“Yes of course. This way m’lady.” Alex offered the brunette her hand which Maggie of course took. It sent tingles all through her body making her feel giddy. 

They spent the rest of the evening going through all the rides and eating candy floss and hot dogs and laughing so much they couldn’t contain their tears. Both could count the evening a success and neither wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dark when they reached the beach. They had decided to end the day by going on a walk on the beach. When they had walked for about an hour, Alex got a text.

Vicki: Heyyyyy!!! Heard you're back!!! Why didn't you tell me, we could've hanged out or smt. Anyways, it's been so long since I've seen you.... maybe you should come to the beach party tonight? We could maybe catch up!

When Alex saw the message her heart stopped for a second. She hadn't told Vicki that she was back for a reason. Alex had long gotten over the fact that she had a crush on Vicki in high school, but it still stung because Vicki had broken her heart. She hadn't just lost someone she crushed, she also lost her best friend when Vicki rejected her. Just when she started to think about how she could find a way out of seeing Vicki, Maggie started to laugh at something Kara had said and a plan started forming in her head. 

Alex: Hey! Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Been busy anyway. Y'know, with Kara and the competition and stuff. Anyways, if I'm coming to the party, would it be okay if I bring a couple of friends? But yeah, we could.

Vicki: It's okay. Yea sure, the more the merrier. Looking forward to it :).

Alex looked up from her phone with a smile. 

"Hey, how would you like to go to a party tonight. I know it's late, but that's when the best parties happen. So, what do you say?" Alex asked, turning towards the group. 

There were choruses of 'yes' and one over-enthusiastic 'yes' from Kara. Alex fished out her phone and sent a couple more texts to Vicky asking her the address of where the party was going to be. After getting the address they headed towards the party along the beach. 

She was too in her bubble that she didn’t notice the weird looks Maggie was giving her. 

If you ask Maggie she would say she’s not jealous, but she definitely was jealous of some random person right now.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Maggie had noticed a change in Alex's behavior after she had asked everyone to go to the party. She couldn't figure out what could've caused this so she just kept quiet and kept observing. While they were walking, she tried to walk as close to Alex as possible. 

Kara noticed of course but didn't say anything about it. She knew from listening to her sister's heartbeat that the one who invited her to the party was probably Vicky. 

“So whose party is it anyway?” Maggie asked Alex. 

“Oh, ummm… an old friend of mine just texted, inviting me to the party. I just asked If I can bring others too. Tho I don't actually know who is throwing the party.” While she said it she avoided looking at Maggie. The brunette noticed and decided to drop it. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Alex grew more anxious by the minute they got closer to the party because that’s the first time she has actually seen Vicki since high school. Since... that.

Alex had noticed how Maggie barely talked with anybody since they started to walk to the party but she just thought she was tired and didn’t make anything out of it.

Maggie had a very bad feeling about this party, she couldn’t place why, but she felt like this evening wasn’t going to go that well. And oh boy she was right.

When they were walking up from the driveway, a blonde tall girl came out of the door stumbling a little.

“Alex! You came! I’m so happy to see you, ugh I missed you so much. Y’know especially after the k-”

“Okaayy that’s enough alcohol for you now.” Alex cut Vicki off before she could say anything more. She didn’t know why but she didn’t want Maggie to know her true relations with the blonde.

“Uh.. Guys, this is Vicki... my uh high school friend. Vicki that’s Kara, Lena, Emily and that’s uh Maggie.” Alex felt so awkward and she just wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

“Karaaaa. Come here! Long time no see blondie.” Vicki pulled the other girl into a very awkward and sloppy hug. The usually bubbly and very touchy-feely girl felt really awkward with that hug.

“Anyway, let's get inside shall we?” Alex wanted to have some alcohol because another way she wouldn’t be able to survive this night. She regretted agreeing to this party even more and more.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Half an hour later and everybody was sitting in the living room playing spin-the-bottle. Only a couple of people weren’t playing, including Kara and Maggie.

“I’m not playing because one is my sister and one is my sister’s ex-best friend. Why aren’t you playing?”

Maggie wasn’t prepared for that question and it startled her a little because she wasn’t(she totally was)jealous of the pretty blonde who had all of Alex’s attention from the minute they got here.

“Not feeling like kissing bunch of strangers tonight. Or anybody for that matter.” Maggie said bitterly while she was watching how Vicki(she didn’t want to know her name, but she had heard someone yell for her)was whispering something in Alex’s ears, making the redhead blush furiously.

“They have history Maggie, you have to understand that. but she’s past and you’re present. Well as much as I know. You have to ask Alex about it, it’s not my place to say anything.” Kara’s words made Maggie think and also her head spin. But it could’ve been the alcohol as well.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I need to freshen up a little.” And with that, she went off to look for a bathroom.

———————————————————————————————————————————-

Alex had imagined how the “reuniting” with Vicki go, but this was not one of those scenarios. She’d been focusing her attention on Vicki ever since she got here. But funny thing was, she didn’t feel even a fraction what she did all those years ago. She always thought that when she met her again that those old feeling would surface again, but apparently, there weren’t any feelings left. And that was really surprising to Alex.

She hadn’t even thought about it when Vicki suggested spin-the-bottle, she thought it was harmless. Unless it wasn’t.

Vicki had pulled her sitting practically in her lap and although she felt uncomfortable, she made no move to move.

First few rounds had been innocent enough. Few kisses between girls, one awkward kiss between two guys and bunch of straight kisses.

She suddenly remembered that her sister and Maggie were there too somewhere. Maggie. Her beautiful and smart Maggie. All she suddenly felt was how much she wanted Maggie. She found Maggie coming from the bathroom, looking so beautiful. But before she could call for her someone tugged her head.

When she turned around to say that she was going to leave, she felt lips on hers. But it felt wrong and it felt bad and it felt everything else besides good. It felt terribly wrong.

“MAGGIE!” She heard her sister yell for Maggie when she remembered her. Oh shit.

She pulled away from Vicki immediately, wiped her mouth to her sleeve and was up and running out of the door before anybody could react.

“MAGGIE! MAGGIE! PLEASE STOP! MAGGIE PLEASE!” And with some luck she had left, Maggie stopped and turned around. Maggie looked defeated and heartbroken and all Alex wanted to do was gather her in her arms and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

“Mag-”

“Save it Alex. I should’ve figured, you do have a reputation don’t you. I guess I was just naive. I hope you’re happy. Don’t follow me. Go back and forget I even exist. Shouldn’t be that hard as I see.” And with that, she just turned around and walked away. 

Alex wanted to run after her but she heard someone yell for her. Vicki.

“Alex?? Where did you go? We were just having some f-”

“Shut up Vicki. You ruined my life in high school and you just ruined it again. Please don’t ever try to talk to me again.” And with that Alex left, replaying past 10 minutes in her mind.

She knew Maggie needed some time, but she knew she could never ever forget her.

She was absolutely heartbroken.

And so was Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

“Mags? You haven’t left your room for 2 days... Are you okay?” It was Lena with Emily behind the closed door of Maggie’s hotel room. 

Ever since the party, Maggie had locked herself in her room, not even going out for breakfast or any other eating time. She ordered room service because she didn’t want to communicate with anybody. Especially not in the state she was in.

But Lena and Emily had gotten worried and had finally enough, of course, they had witnessed the events in the party, but they couldn’t let her friend spend rest of the vacation in her hotel room. 

“We’re not leaving until you show us you’re actually alive Mags. We’re not going to let you stay here and you know if you don’t open the door, we’ll find a way to get to you.” Just as Lena finished talking, the door clicked and to the doorway appeared Maggie.

She looked like she hadn’t been sleeping and only crying for 2 days, which was probably accurate. She looked absolutely broken and it killed Lena and Emily to see their best friend like that.

“He-” But she didn’t even manage to say hey before her voice cracked and she collapsed into her friends’ arms. This was worst they’d ever seen Maggie after a heartbreak.

————————————————————————————————————————————

There was a knock on the Danvers’ household and before anybody could react, the door was pushed open and a figure stomped inside. Sparing a glance and a nod to Eliza and Kara, before running upstairs.

“Okay, what is happening Kara? Why is Alex locked in her room? Why did she come home 2 days ago looking like someone died? Why did Lucy stomp into our house like that? I need answers, Kara.” Eliza felt like she was the only person who didn’t know what was going on and she didn’t like it.

“I can’t Eliza. I- I just can’t. It’s not my story to tell. Alex will tell you when she’s ready, trust me.” Kara had only once seen her sister in a heartbreak and that was also because of Vicki. Lightly said she was not the fond of the blonde.

Eliza said nothing, she had been in this situation before. When Vicki left. And she had a bad feeling that it had something to do either with Maggie or Vicki because after Alex had gotten home she hadn’t even said her name and she saw Vicki’s mom in the grocery store yesterday, so she knew she was back.

At the same time upstairs, after Lucy had run upstairs she hadn’t even knocked on the door, just stormed in to give a piece of her mind to her best friend.

“How could you do this Alex? You’ve been talking abt her nonstop ever since you saw her. You look at her like she’s the center of your world, you didn’t fall for Vicki even that fast. And how could you break her like that? What made you think it was a good fucking idea to go to Vicki’s party? WITH MAGGIE? Did you like fucking lose your brain or something?” Lucy was absolutely furious with her best friend, it just didn’t fit into her head.

Hearing Lucy’s voice, Alex had sat up, but now she was standing up and staring Lucy. She knew her best friend was right, but it was something else when Lucy used that tone with her. Like a punch in the gut.

“I wasn’t thinking okay? And I didn’t want to fucking kiss her. She kissed me and I felt absolutely nothing, not even a fucking fraction of what I did when I kissed Ma- her. I get okay? I fucking get it that I’m a literal catastrophe and I just hurt the person I have fallen for so fast. I know I fucked up and I fucked up bad I know. But she hates me L- Lucy... She hates me and she never wants to see me again. I messed up.” Alex was now fully sobbing into Lucy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped on you like that. And I don’t think she hates you, I’ve seen the way that girl looks at you like you’re all she sees. She just needs some time Al, you have to understand that she is hurting as much, if not even more than you.” Lucy tried her best to calm Alex down “Now, you sit down and you tell me every single detail that happened, got it?”

So Alex sat down and told her everything, ever since the text she got from Vicki. And oh boy how it hurt to relive the memories.

————————————————————————————————————————————

After an hour of cry party, Lena and Emily finally managed to calm Maggie down enough for her to breathe. They had never seen Maggie this heartbroken over someone. It was truly heartbreaking.

“Y’know that player doesn’t even deserve you. You’re so amazing Maggie and she is just a manipulative piece of shit who plays with people’s feelings. OW!” Lena was looking at Emily with big and confused eyes, she had an idea why Emily started being so against Alex after she’d gotten too close with Maggie, but she didn’t say anything yet.

“DON’T call her that. Ever. Got it?” Maggie was absolutely furious, even though Alex had broken her heart, she couldn’t bring herself to hate her. To Maggie, the redhead was still the most amazing girl she has ever met.

“Okay okay... I’m sorry..” Emily backtracked right away. She started disliking Alex ever since she saw what kind of an effect it had on Maggie and the big green-eyed monster was out. But that was a story for another day.

“Cmon Mags lets go out. No, wait, just to buy some food okay? Nothing else. I promise.” Lena just wanted her friend to get some fresh air and not stay in this room for forever.

“Uh okay yeah fine...” Maggie was skeptical, but she understood her friends’ concern so she got dressed and out of the door they were.

————————————————————————————————————————————

“Alexandra I need you to run to the shop real quick. I would ask Kara, but she went out for a walk and I can’t leave the food unsupervised. I’m sorry honey.” The last thing Eliza wanted to do was to ask her heartbroken to go to the store but she had no other choice right now.

“I’ll go with her Ms. Danvers. Cmon Al, get your butt off the bed and let's go. You need some actual air and you need to move.”

Alex got up from the bed reluctantly, she got dressed and followed Lucy out of the door silently. She didn’t know if the pain was ever going to substitute. 

“So your mom gave us a list, we need 2 gallons of milk, a pack of sour cream and some tomatoes and cucumbers. Oh and a bottle of water too.” Lucy just tried to get Alex to be a little more lively, but she knew it was an almost impossible task with Alex in this condition.

When they got to the store, Lucy told Alex to split up so they could be faster. Lucy took the milk and water, whilst Alex went to the vegetable section.

While Alex was choosing the best-looking tomatoes, she heard three girls talking and laughing. She didn’t pay them any attention until she went to look up to get the cucumbers.

The girls stopped talking immediately and all the tomatoes fell on the floor, but she didn’t hear or feel it because all she could see was the girl whose heart she had broken just 2 days ago.

“Hey, Al- Oh shit.” Lucy had gone looking for Alex.

"Alex! Can we- Oh no!" All eyes snapped on the newcomer, making Maggie having flashbacks, Alex nauseous and everybody else alert of what's going to happen.

It was Vicki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

This scene that was in front of them was really ridiculous and they would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the heartbreak and very unpleasant feelings that came with it.

So there was Alex surrounded by her tomatoes looking between Maggie, who was standing next to the tomato stall with Lena and Emily who looked like they were either ready to run or hit whoever tried to harm Maggie, and Vicki, who had just ran up to the vegetable section and was looking between Maggie and Alex. And then there was Lucy just eyeing everybody and ready to jump between if something went down there.

They were standing there for a good 5 minutes, nobody saying a word and everybody just exchanging glances waiting for someone to say something or make a move. 

Finally, Maggie broke the silence.

“I can’t do this.” And she just started walking away defeatedly, shoulders slumped and head down. Lena and Emily followed her.

Alex started going after her, she wasn’t going to make another mistake the girl she had fallen for just walk away.

“Alex!” A hand on her chest stopped her. Vicki. “Can we-”

“NO! I told you, Vicki, we’re done. Get out of my life and don’t ever return. You ruin all the good things in my life. And I swear to the fucking god if you don’t step aside I know 6 very painful ways to make you leave using only my index finger.” Alex was absolutely fuming, she was done with Vicki’s games, she needed to talk to Maggie before it was too late.

Vicki actually looked scared because of the look she had on her face, so she took her hand away as fast like she had gotten burned, and backtracked letting Alex run past her.

“If you ever, and I mean ever, try anything with her. You wish you weren’t born.” Lucy pointed her finger at Vicki, who looked like she actually might’ve peed herself a little “Did I make myself clear?”

With a small scared nod from Vicki, Lucy walked away and Vicki breathed in relief.

“MAGGIE! MAGGIE PLEASE WAIT! PLEASE!” Alex had run as fast as she could so she could catch up with them, and luckily she caught them right before they made it to the hotel.

“Go away Alex. You’ve made enough damage and Maggie is better off without you.” It was Emily, looking like she was ready to kill Alex, which she probably was.

“Please, I just want to talk. Nothing else, the least I can do is to explain this situation. I know I hurt you, Maggie. I know, and I never ever wanted to cause you that pain, but please let me explain. Please, Maggie... I need you.” The sincerity in her voice and the genuine guilt and hurt in her eyes made Maggie feel like she actually was sorry.

“It’s okay guys. I’ll be okay. I’ll find you later.” With one last pointed look from Emily, they were gone.

Before Maggie could even say anything Alex started to ramble.

“I am so sorry Maggie, I should’ve never gone to that party and I should’ve never trusted her and I should’ve just stayed with you because I don’t want to lose you Mags you’re so important to me and I can’t imagine my life without you in it pl-”

“Shh Alex, take a breath, I don’t want you to collapse in front of my hotel okay. And less alone I want to do this out here. Cmon let’s go upstairs okay? It’s okay.” Maggie genuinely believed what Alex was saying and truth to be told she wanted to hear what the redhead had to say.

“Yeah okay,” Alex responded quietly, she was so scared that Maggie was going to tell her to fuck off and that she never wants to see her again.

The walk up to the hotel room was spent in an awkward silence, which was new to both of them because not once had they ever been in an awkward silence before. But luckily soon they were up and inside Maggie’s room.

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea? I have this great te-”

Alex’s hand on the brunette’s arm stopped her from rambling any further. She flushed completely red because even though she was really hurt, Alex still had an effect on her.

“Relax Mags, I don’t want anything besides fix this. Please let me tell you everything.” Alex looked like a kicked puppy and Maggie was unable to look away from those big brown eyes, so she just gave a soft nod.

“Vicki was the first girl I had feelings for. I don’t feel anything for her I swear Maggie,” Alex added after Maggie got a dark look on her face, “We went to high school together, and we were best friends, joined at the hip. And I didn’t realize my feelings for a long time and when I finally did it hit me like a block of cement in the face. I didn’t know what do to because everything made sense and it was terrifying for me and I thought everybody knew what was going on. So one night when we were having another sleepover at her house, I just blurted it out.”

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes from the memory, because even though it was years ago, it still stung and hurt. Maggie pulled her into a short but strong hug. 

“And I don’t know what was going on in her head, but the next thing I know is that she’s screaming at me and then her mom came there and I was basically thrown out of there... I thought if I got home I was going to get lectured, but my mom and dad just greeted me with arms open and I just cried in their arms all night. I felt like my world had collapsed and I had lost everything, well I kind of did on that day. I thought she was my best friend, but she betrayed me. After that, I was “sick” for a week and when I went back to school I started hanging out with my sister because she was the only one who didn’t judge me back then, I lost all my “friends” and I became an outcast in a matter of days. When I finally graduated I left Midvale immediately because there was to much pain in this place. Vicki has tried to get into contact with me but I never had time or lied that I was busy.”

The redhead looked so broken, Maggie felt so bad for her and she swore if she ever saw that Vicki chick ever again, she was going to make it look like an accident.

“I have no idea what came over me to make me go to the party, I thought that maybe just maybe I was ready to get some closure again, but the drinks she gave me were obviously stronger than I thought and I got drunk too fast. Not that it’s an excuse in any way. And then the game started and suddenly I felt so wrong sitting there with Vicki, not with you and I looked for you. You were just coming from the bathroom and I have never seen anyone so beautiful coming from a bathroom. I was about to call your name to get out of there, but I felt someone tugging me from my neck and I swear I wanted to tell Vicki that we’re leaving, but the second I turned around she kissed me and it felt so so wrong. All I could think was how amazing and perfect it felt to kiss you and what was missing from the kiss with her. And I got out of there as fast as I possibly could to catch up with you. The second you walked away looking like I had killed your puppy and looking so defeated, I felt my world crumble. And trust me when I say that watching you walking away like that hurt thousand times more than what happened with Vicki. And I don’t know how to explain it because we don’t know each other for a long time, but I know what I feel for you is real and not some stupid crush. So if you want me to leave and never want to see me again it-”

But she was successfully cut off by Maggie’s lips on her and she swore she has never more relief in her entire life than at that moment. Their moment as short lived though because they heard frantic knocking on the door and someone yelling.

“MAGGIE? MAGGIE? MAGGIEEE!”

“Emily?”

Maggie shared a look with Alex and went to open the hotel room door.

Alex was having a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


	8. I'm really really sorry

Hey guys... I have no words to describe how sorry I am for not posting for uuh so long. I did have a lot to do with the new school and new people and everything with that. But I’ve also been dealing with some personal issues and I’ve lacked motivation because well I was having some issues. And I’m really sorry I let you all down, because writing is kind of like my outlet, and I love writing. And now I have some school projects coming up that includes me having to write, so hopefully I’ll be doing that a lot more. And abt the story, within an hour or two, there will be a new chapter for you. Again, I’m really really sorry for keeping you waiting for all of those months.


	9. Chapter 9

They were having a moment. Their moment. The moment where they would start moving past the hurt and the confusion. The moment where there was hope again. The moment when they started seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. It was their moment.

And it was ruined by no else than Emily.

Alex wanted to scream or punch something, or both. She groaned in frustration when Maggie left to open the door. Alex was fuming, she had noticed the way Emily would look at Maggie, and how she barely tolerated Alex.

So yeah Alex was angry. Mildly put.

“Maggie I really need to- Alex?” Emily was surprised to see Alex there, she thought they were a lost cause. Oh boy, how wrong she was.

“What do you need Em?” Maggie was quite irritated with Emily as well, but she couldn’t show it as much as she wished because Emily was still her friend.

“I uh I just wanted to talk to you... Can we talk?” she gave a look towards Alex, “in private?”

Alex didn’t like where this was going, at all.

“Um Em right now is not a good time, we were in the middle of something... Can we talk later?” Maggie was getting impatient because she had a bad feeling about where the conversation with Emily would go. Plus she really wanted to go back to being in Alex’s arms.

“Uh no not really, I n e e d to talk to you right now. So ple-”

“She asked you to talk later, so you’ll talk later. Can you excuse yourself out now? You should know where the door is, a minute ago you were ready to break the door down.” Alex was getting snappy and she knew that but something abt the blonde irritated her and she couldn’t help it.

“As much as I know you have no right to tell Maggie what she can and cannot do. So please shut up and Maggie please come with me, it’s an emergency.” Emily was also getting impatient.

“Stop it! Both of you! And Emily even though Alex should’ve put it a bit more nicely, I think you should leave and we’ll talk later okay?” The brunette shot Alex a look and you could hear a little mumbled ‘sorry’ coming from that direction.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me... Maggie I really really need to talk to you in private. It’s an emergency. Please!” The blonde’s eyes had started to well up a bit and she was looking at Maggie with pleading eyes.

“Is anybody in danger?”

“No...”

“Is anybody dying?”

“No...”

“Is anybody dead?”

“No...”

“Then it’s not an emergency and we can talk later Em. Please, could you leave us alone now?” Maggie really wanted to throw Emily out, but she couldn’t do that so she had to manage with words.

“Are you kidding me... This dum-dum redhead has more right to say what you can and cannot do than me, who has been your friends for years. What a fucking friend you are huh.”

That was the last drop.

“Get out! Get out now!” Maggie was absolutely fuming, she didn’t know what had gotten into Emily, but she really didn’t care either. She just wanted her to leave. Immediately.

“Mags, I’m really so-”

“Out!” The brunette wasn’t having any of it.

“Okay okay, I’m going.” Slowly, like waiting for Maggie to rethink, Emily started moving back to the door. When the door locked close, Alex immediately pulled Maggie to a strong hug.

———————————————————————————————————————————

“What is wrong with you?” Lena was quite frustrated with her blonde friend. She knew abt the crush but she didn’t think her friend would cause such a disaster. Especially knowing how much the redhead meant to Maggie.

“I love her, oh god I love her so much Lena... And I can’t live with her being with that stupid bitch Alex. She should be with me, I’m a better option that she is.” 

“Excuse me? Have you not been here for the entire time? Have you not noticed the way Maggie looks at Alex? And what has Alex done to you? Personally? Absolutely nothing. So where do you take the right to ruin your friends’ happiness just because you think you’re better for her? Are you seriously willing to make Maggie miserable again?” Lena just didn’t understand what was Emily thinking. She knew the feeling of being into someone who wasn’t available, someone with golden hair and beautiful blue eyes, and the cutest rambling sessions and someone with the perfect lips to ki- OKAY back to business. Lena knew that feeling, but she’d never sabotage their happiness.

“You ugh you just don’t get it. None of you do, because none of you have felt what I feel for her. Ugh fuck you too, I’m going back to my room.” And with that the blonde stomped away, leaving very confused and hurt Lena behind.

Lena needed a distraction from all of this, so she took her phone and dialed a number of someones she knew who could always help her. After few rings, the person on the other end picked up.

“Hello, Lena. How have you been?”

The voice made Lena smile a bit, she hasn’t dialed that number in a while.

“Hey, James.”

———————————————————————————————————————————

“It’s going to be okay. She’ll come to her senses and then you can talk to her. And I’ll be here whenever you need me yeah?” 

Alex and Maggie had been standing in that hug in quiet for a few minutes. Just enjoying the feeling of the other.

“Yeah I know, I know all of that, and I couldn’t be more thankful for you, honestly. But I just, I don’t get it where is it all coming from. And now? Ugh...” 

“Go lay down. I’ll go to the store real quick, get something to eat and we’ll rent a movie and we’ll spend the day just chilling in bed yeah?” With a kiss on the forehead, Alex was already out of the door and thinking of things to buy so she could make it quickly back.

Maggie stood there in the middle of the room, just smiling to herself. She couldn’t believe her luck with Alex. She was just so incredibly happy that they met. Even including all the events from the past days, she was still very happy to have Alex.

She went to her suitcase and got her shorts and a T-shirt, she didn’t want to lay in bed with her jeans all day.

10 minutes into playing Candy Crush on her bed, Maggie heard a knock on the door. Knowing it was Alex she went to open it quickly. 

“Hi, there gorgeous took you long enough. I almost went crazy from missing you.” And with that she pulled Alex into a deep kiss and in the hotel room, letting Alex push the door close with her leg and drop the grocery bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
